The Wedding Plan
by HeartSmiley
Summary: Natsu has deep feelings for Lucy, but he is just too afraid to admit it. When the Guild's Matchmaker notices and devises a plan, and even invites some unexpected help, will it succeed, or will the Dragon Slayer's shyness ruin everything? NALU story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail~

Chapter 1) Celebration! Or getting kicked out?

The loud music blasted, cheers and screams could be heard from one noisy, outrageous, destuctive certain guild in the heart of Fiore — Fairy Tail.

"Barrel SURFFFFFFFFFFFFING!" cried a certain salmon-haired boy as he 'surfed' along the wooden tables, on the waves of the spilt alcohol he knocked over. "What's the matter, popsicle? Don't be such a strawberry-flavoured ice cream!"

An indigo-haired boy stripped unconsciously. "What did you call me?! Ice make…..barrel!" Gray Fullbuster AKA epic stripper of all times, hopped onto the table and started a competition…of 'Barrel surfing'?

A certain honey-yellow haired girl dragged herself to the bar and down her head went, onto the table. A happy-go-lucky barmaid skipped to her side.

MiraJane: Hey Lucy~ Why are you so tired? (plops drink onto the table) The fight?

Lucy-: (Sighs) MiraJane! I haven't paid my rent for two months because we were away fighting Zeref ( and finally destroyed him) and now my landlady is giving me nasty looks and is demanding money!

MiraJane: Oh dear. But Lucy, I hope you understand we still can't have jobs because the Council is still grounding and questioning us… Plus, the Master is not around.

Lucy-: I know! That's so disturbing! I'm gonna get kicked out into the streets if I don't pay my rent~

MiraJane: Well, you can always stay with Natsu.

Natsu himself was half-crushed in the hands of the Titania, Erza Scarlet presently.

Lucy-: Bad idea…You know how messy his house is? Its strewn with meat and fire-whiskey and steak and bones and clothes and all sorts of ridiculous stuff! I can't even see his bed!

MiraJane: Oh well, I-

Distinct voices: MIRA! FIVE SODAS AND THREE BARRELS!

MiraJane: Oh, that must be Cana. Remember, you can ALWAYS stay with Natsu. I'm looking forward to it… ( Walks off )

…(reddens)…EHH?

"Get out!"

"Shit…"

Lucy trudged her luggage along the streets. Her landlady had just chased her out due to the missing rent money… She walked to a dimly lighted up house in the woods made of woods that was painted a bright red. Her last resort….

Natsu.

**HeartSmiley: Heh-lo! My pen name is HeartSmiley and I am pleased to meet you! I am 12 this year and I have just finished PSLE not long ago. This story, titled The Wedding Plan was put up on August 2012 but sadly, I had to stop for PSLE, I hope you understand! **

**I spent the whole of October drafting many chapters and went overseas, so in order to avoid disappointment, I removed my story and decided to put it up only after I thought it was ready to be put up. But now I AM ALL FIRED UP!**

**Happy: Aye?  
**

**HeartSmiley: I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE TO UPDATE AT LEAST THREE TIMES A WEEK SO DON'T KILL ME OKAY!  
**

**Just then... (RE-EQUIP! HEAVEN WHEEL'S ARMOR!)  
**

**A sword pierced through the wall, above the computer and 2 centimeters away from my head.  
**

**Shiver / gulp  
**

**this is gonna be the death of me.  
**

**Happy: Please R&R!  
**

**STAND, BOY, AYE SIR!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! (Even if I wanted to)

Chapter 2: "NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Knock knock. "Natsu! It's Lucy~"

No reply. Knock. "Natsu~ It's Lucy here!"

No reply. Knock knock. "Natsu! It's Lucy Heartfilia! Now open up!"

No reply. Thump thump! "NATSU! It's LUCY!"

No reply. ….."NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

An angry blonde with steam pouring out of her ears kicked down the vibrant-coloured door.

As expected, the house was sprinkled with dust and strands of his rose-coloured hair and some blue-coloured fur. A fluffy sofa had a few springs jolting out at a corner, but there was no clothing anywhere (much to her surprise) , except for an armor and a middle-toned blue skirt hanging behind a door. The house was neat and tidy, turned 180 degrees from her last visit which the house was like the town dump. Who was here?

Lucy chucked her luggage bags at a corner where a small photograph of herself, Natsu, Erza (Umm…where did that look familiar all of a sudden) and Gray stood. Then she saw IT. Lacey, pink, red. Matching. Her face turned fifty shades of red.

Something called NATSUUUUU, YOU PERVERT echoed through the streets of Magnolia.

"Umm? Lucy?"

Lucy turned around instinctively. "Eh?"

Scarlet-haired, Erza Scarlet stood with a bath towel wrapped around her body.

Lucy: Eh? Erza, why are you at Natsu's house? Did you just have a bath?

Erza: Well, yes I did have a bath. I must say, how do Natsu bathe in such hot water?

Lucy: Why are you even here? I came to look for Natsu so I could bunk in for the night cuz' the landlady kicked me out!

Erza: Oh, I'm here because Natsu's went on a 7-day mission and I had to look after his house because it can't be locked.

Lucy: What? How did he get a job? The guild-

Erza: He stole some from Sabertooth. I will punch him for stealing some.

Lucy: Yes! That means I can go on a job and get some money and pay my land lady and get my fluffy bed back and extra money to buy groceries! Woo hoo! (Runs off)

An evil aura enveloped Erza. She took out a crystal ball and spoke,

"Mission-Part I completed. Commence Part II."

Somewhere over the rainbow, the mountains and maybe volcanoes, a salmon-haired boy was heading into a cave of something massive, that could kill him.

**HeartSmiley: This is Chapter 2!**

**Happy-: Aye!**

**HeartSmiley: Any ideas for Chapter 3? I have some in mind, and I think you'll probably love it, though.**

**Happy-:Aye!**

**HeartSmiley: Please review/message me your ideas! Arigato gozaimas!**

**Happy-: Aye!**

**HeartSmiley: Will you stop that! (Bonks Happy's head)**

**Happy-: Aye~ When will the next chapter come up?**

**HeartSmiley: I'll try to update it by today... I'm still drafting it...**

**STAND, BOW, AYE SIR!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

Chapter 3: Reunited

Lucy: Hey Mira! Job request, please!

MiraJane: Uhh… My apologies, Lucy, but they've all been taken.

Lucy-: WHAT? Are you (censored) kidding me? *Almost faints*

MiraJane: Gomen, I really don't have any… How about you go to my cousin's hot springs for free? You could really use a break~

Lucy-: But Mira-

MiraJane: Now,now. Don't reject it. I already told my cousin that you're coming! (Pushes Lucy out of the door) Cana~

Cana-: Bye, Lucy! Enjoy your stay~ Card magic – teleport!

Lucy-: Ehh? *Disappears*

MiraJane: Yay! Part II done! *picks up phone* Hello? 'Miss Dawn'? Yes, she's going there right now. Yes, Erza packed her things and sent them over? Thanks, how convenient! Oh yes. Can you help me keep her at bay for about…two weeks from the Cherry Blossoms? Oh yes, 100 000 jewels as guarenteed.

A creepy aura crept over MiraJane. She hung up the phone took out a small crystal ball that she had once used to communicate with Erza earlier on.

"Everything is working PERFECTLY. Part III will commence as soon as he reaches your cave…"

An audible roar was heard on the other end. "Good, MiraJane… Please thank the Titania too…"

It cut off. Mira grinned. Climbing on the table, she said,

"Minna! Everyone~ Part II is completed and part III is commencing! Let's start with the decorations! I ordered the food already, they're supposed to be delivered by the Exceed on the Promised Day! Lisanna and Gray, you follow Levy to shop for a nice suit and dress. All red~"

All of a sudden, it started to pour and thunder roared. " Drip. Drip. Drop. Juvia must have Gray-sama." "And of course, Juvia… will go too."

In an eerie cave, a rose-hired boy with a scaly scarf walked in. "I'll just spend the night here! Tomorrow I'll continued searching for Igneel…" Out of the blue, he was swept by a great force into a tunnel… and into the brown eyes… gigantic ones…

"Igneel?"

"Natsu! Welcome back, my son! We had to have an emergency meeting that day that I left you, so I'm so sorry…"

Tears brimmed to his eyes. He hugged his father like he never did before.

"Now… I have some moves to teach you. Fire Dragon's…"

Natsu waited anxiously…

"SEXY X HAMESOME body!"

Blood splurted out of his nose. Igneel had just changed into him, just wearing a sleek black suit, his hair combed nicely.

"Haha. One day, my son. You would have to use this trick."

And that day was coming very soon… he thought.

"Hah~"

The water engulfed Lucy's body, massaging her every muscle. "This feels great! Nothing like the hot springs!" "Yup."

Lucy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEKKKK! Evergreen?

Evergreen: Hi Lucy! I heard from MiraJane that you're coming, so I thought I came too…

Lucy-: Hehe! (This just got better! :D)

**HeartSmiley: Well, what do you think?**

**Happy: I never got to meet Igneel, aye!**

**HeartSmiley: Don't worry, you have the most important part…**

**Happy: Really? Aye! Don't forget to R&R!**

**STAND, BOY, AYE SIR!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! (Seriously, this is crazy! Can I just don't type it anymore?!)

Chapter 4: The Demon's plan

MiraJane: Alright, we have about 1 weeks and 6 days to prepare everything. Can I have the list, please?

Lisanna-: Here, Nee-chan!

MiraJane: Here it is! I'll read it out to everybody!

Lisanna/Gray/Juvia?/Levy – Garments

Evergreen/Dawn – Keep Lucy occupied

? – Keep Natsu occupied

Laxus / Happy– Special!

MiraJane – Overall in charge

Others – Decoration / others

Exceed – Food

All right? Then, get going!

Juvia-: Gray-sama!

Gray-: Huh? (Strips)

Juvia-: KYAHHHH! (Faints)

MiraJane: … Well maybe she's out for now… Wendy! Please contact … (whisper)

Wendy-: Really?! They'll be all there? Yay! Sky Dragon's Magic- Message in the wind!

Igneel's ears perked up. Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer? Grandine? "Okay, Natsu! Now this! Ready… Fire Dragon's!"

"Dad, is it another perverted th-"

"ROAR!"

A burst of fire came spewing out of Igneel's mouth like a volcano.

"Wow, Dad! You're amazing!"

"Yes, my Son. Now show me how you've improved in Fairy …. Head?"

"Tail. Fire Dragon's roar!"

One flame came literally dropping like saliva onto the grass.

Natsu: What the?

Igneel: Natsu, you're still not that strong after all. Anyways, I casted a barrier so it would be more pressurizing to train…

Natsu: What!

And so then, Natsu's flame was reduced to one… spark?

Water dripped from her flawless silky legs. A Blond. A heiress. A beauty. A Lucy Heartfilia.

Evergreen: Lucy~ Are you done? Let's go shopping!

Lucy-: OK! Just give me a sec!

She emerged from the room, wearing a knee-length red dress and spagatti straps.

Lucy-: Let's go now~

Evergreen: (Mira. She is sustained.)

MiraJane-: (Good.)

In a VERY VERY VERY EXPENSIVE fashion boutique...

Levy: This?

Erza: Nah. This? It's hot crimson and revealing! SEDUCTION~

Levy: (Facepalms) Seriously?! It's only for Jellal... right...

Erza: (reddens) We might just do THAT... KYAH! WHAT AM I THINKING!

In a boy's shop….

Gray: Any idea, Wendy?

Wendy: I think this my look good on Natsu. It's a tuxedo!

Gray-: Oh, right.

Juvia-: Whatever Gray-sama chooses is the best~

Gray & Wendy: When did you get here?!

**HeartSmiley: Please R&R!**

**Happy: Why am I paired up with Laxus of all members?**

**MiraJane: Because you are special~ :D**

**Happy: (sobs) I'm gonna die...  
**

**HeartSmiley: Oh dear. (Acts like Mira) They make a good pair, anyway. I'm gonna update Chapter 5 later as soon as I finish drafting and typing it.  
**

**Happy: I'm gonna die... (sobs) You meanie! (Flies away)  
**

**HeartSmiley: (Looks out of the window) My turn, then. STAND, BOW, AYE SIR!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

Chapter 5: The three dragons

"Should I pick this, this, this or this?"

"All!"

"KYAHHH! I love you Evergreen!"

Evergreen jotted down on her notepad. She sighed, then turned away to take a glance out of it when Lucy was at the cashier.

~Guild's funding~

Lucy

Skirts $500 000

Dresses $10 000

Tops $60 000

Shirts $40 000

NEW! :

Shirts $ 70 000

Lucy: Thanks for buying me all these stuff! I really appreciate it! I really needed to burn down my wardrobe and get a new one!

Evergreen: No problem! Just enjoy yourself, you could really use a break after all of what's happened! (It's just not me who's actually paying for you, heehee! Plus, I can enjoy myself for free! :D)

Lucy: Where should we go next?

Evergreen: I heard there's a super fancy café which sells the best green tea and the most delicious and appetizing cakes! It's sprinkled with rainbow rice and laid with succulent strawberries!

Lucy: Really?! Let's go now!

Evergreen: Yeah! (Mira, she likes strawberries!)

MiraJane: I heard you!

At the guild…

MiraJane: (Hello? Exceed queen? A strawberry cake, please. Yes. Toppings. $50 000 in total? No problem, we'll pay for it. Bye. Hello Dawn? Everything is OK? Better than expected? That's good news. By the way, I mailed a nail spa voucher to you already. You should have received it by now. Yes, OK. Please make sure Lucy dolls herself out without even knowing it. Bye!) All right! Everyone! Lunch break~

Everyone: Hoorah!

At a shop…

"Gray-sama, Juvia will pay for you!"

50 one-thousand dollar notes fluttered out of Juvia's purse.

Gray: Thanks, Juvia!

Juvia: *Blushes* KYAHH!

Gray: Wendy, are you feeling hungry? Do you need something to eat?

Juvia: (How dare Gray treat Wendy like that! I must win over him quickly!) Gray-sama, a be-bento!

Gray: Oh, thanks. Here, Wendy. Eat up.

Wendy: Thank you, Gray-sama!

Juvia: Eh? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In case you haven't noticed, compare the age of Juvia, Wendy and Gray. Gray + Wendy? My mentality just died.

"Harder! Stronger!"

Natsu's power has been restricted, but Igneel has trained him so much that it has reached half of its normal power! Pretty amazing! Panting with beads of perspiraton rolling down his face, Natsu collapsed onto the ground. "Hahhh. Hahhh…"

Igneel: My son, you've gotten stronger. Out of this barrier, your roar will be 2 times stronger. That's enough~ I shall return with you to Fairy Tail. But of course, I wouldn't want to scare the citizens.

A glowing light enveloped Igneel and he transformed into Natsu himself. It was just that Natsu's hair is pink and his happens to be red. "Now, let's go, shall we?" A woman wearing a petite light blue dress and a straw hat appeared. A man with metal ear piercings and a dragon tattoo emerged from the shadows. "Boy, you are strong. You might be as strong as Gajeel by now."

Natsu: I AM stronger than him! He's a potato! Wait. How did you know him?

Metalicana: Isn't it obvious? I'm Metalicana, the metal Dragon.

Grandine: And I'm Grandine, the Sky Dragon.

Natsu: OMG. Wendy and Gajeel would be overjoyed to find you! We must go now! Immediately~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Two gushes of vomit was seen splurting out of a train's window.

Natsu & Igneel: I'm never going to take a train again!

**HeartSmiley: That's for chapter 5!**

**Happy: Aye sir! I mean, Ma'am~**

**HeartSmiley: Please R&R~ Next, chapter 6 – Mira and Erza will be lecturing Natsu while the Dragon slayers reunite with their Dragons!**

**Happy: Aye people!**

**Heartsmiley: Please wait for about an hour... Chapter 6 will be up in no time!  
**

**Happy: Yay! But I don't get any part in this whole thing! Where am I even?!  
**

**HeartSmiley: Shut up, neko. Or I'll isolate you in Tenroujima.  
**

**Happy: WAAA!~! You meanie!  
**

**HeartSmiley: (Looks out of the window) STAND, BOW, AYE SIR!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

Chapter 6: What?!

"Minna! I'm back!"

Silver streamers were hung on the celings, the tables were neatly arranged and at its' sides, a small yellow ribbon. The usual vodka and drinks which were placed at MiraJane's drink stand were changed to a beautiful array of display of various varieties of succulent fruits, decorated with cute roses. A humongous pot stood in the middle of the room and there planted a Cherry Blossom Tree, and there was a container about the size of Laxus, standing under the tree.

Natsu: Mira? What's the meaning of this?

MiraJane: It's to celebrate the Cherry Blossoms! And you and Lucy!

Natsu-: What! Oh, you mean our patnership? Yeah! She really deserves it.

MiraJane: Uhh, Mister Dragneel, please come to our Master's office. Thank you. And Natsu too.

Igneel: No worries.

Wendy-: *Sniff* Grandine? It's you! Momma!

Grandine: Wendy? Oh, how nice to see you again, my dear! Have you mastered the Secret Sky Dragon technique?

Wendy-: Not really, I'm still working on it! *Cute smile*

Grandine: In that case, let's go to our old home to train!

Wendy-: OK! Lalala~

Metalicana: Hey, freak-headed potato-assed.

Gajeel-: You ugly metal-scaled gigantic lizard! Why did you abondon me? YOU-

Metalicana: Shut up, what did Igneel's boy call you again? 'Potato?'

Gajeel: Natsu Dragneel, you good-for-nothing!

Metalicana: And where's this Levy girl that you like?

Gajeel-: *Blushes* You..you… (Whisper) How did you know?

Metalicana: Natsu told Igneel about it and he told Grandine about it and Grandine told me about it.

Gajeel-: *Epic facepalm* NATSUUUUU! YOU ARE GONNA DIE!

~Makarov's office~

Natsu: (Smirk)

Makarov: Ahh. Natsu. You're back. Mister Igneel, your boy is strong. Nirvana, Edolas, two of the Element four, Gildarts… What a great accomplishment.

Igneel smirked. "Makarov,let's just get straight to the point."

(Evil aura)

Igneel: Do you like Lucy Heartphila?

Natsu: Father, st-stop mocking m-me!

Makarov: Boy, there's no need to be shy.

Igneel: I can feel your need for her. Even 6416492654747486508562035562 0502650576038563865053262353 6537565486583565680260866056 6835606503507075065235368258 3265182625 kilometres away. (That's how far Natsu's cave is from Fairy Tail).

Natsu: No, I don't!

Makarov: Mira.

MiraJane: Natsu, I'm sorry. (Hits Natsu's head)

Natsu: Uhh… MiraJane… (Faints)

MiraJane: Now, gentlemen, we shall see. Cana~

Cana: Welcome to the one-and-only true feelings of Natsu. Card magic – Unravel the rose!

Smoke engulfed the room and a barrier formed around the office, so that no one could get in.

"Natsu!"

'Lucy? She… looks really pretty today! OMG, look at those huge marshmallows! I wanna roast them!'

"Natsu! Stop! You're gonna kill yourself, fool!"

'The warmness of her body… against my back. It feels like a heavy burden had just been lifted off.'

Erza: So he does have feelings for Lucy.

MiraJane: All locked inside him.

Recounts played in front of them.

Igneel: Seriously, my boy is just too… dense.

Makarov: We must help him. He might go crazy if he doesn't have her quickly. Marridgeable age?

Igneel: No, he's only 21. He can only get married at 300.

MiraJane: I beg your pardon? i mean no rudeness, but...

Igneel: 300, NO OBJECTIONS.

All of a sudden, the spell wavers off and Grandine enters the office.

"Don't worry, I'll knock some sense into him." (Drags Igneel out of the Guild be ear)

Erza: We need to get him prepared. Natsu, once you wake up, the Demon and the Titania are now the devils of hell you are in…

**HeartSmiley: Creepy Erza!**

**Happy: What about me? I haven't been mentioned for SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long!**

**HeartSmiley: Let's just say you wet your bed and Laxus had to clean it. **

**Happy: WHAT?! You're mean~**

**HeartSmiley: Next time, Natsu's personal lecture by MiraJane and Titania starts! Please R&R!**

**Happy: Aye~ STAND, BOW, AYE SIR!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I simply do not own Fairy Tail, I am just a CRAZY NaLu fan. The money goes to Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 7 - Welcome to Hell, Natsu

Natsu rubbed his eyes and coughed loudly. A streak of fire came out of his nose as he sneezed.

"P-U! What is this place? The air here is so stale and it stinks of dead mice and cockroaches it makes me wanna puke!"

Indeed, Natsu was in some kind of secluded room that only had one small celing fan and a light bulb dangling from it. He was tied to a rusty old chair and had his feet chained to the floor like he was in a torture chamber. The smell of it had disgusted him and made him feel sick, but not as sick as riding a train with Igneel and the other dragons. Then it crossed his mind.

"DAD? OLD GEEZER? ERZA? MIRA? THIS IS NOT FUNNY GUYS... HELLO?! LUCY? HAPPY? SOMEONE HELP ME! OI, GRAY! YOU CAN STOP YOUR SICK PRANK NOW!"

Just as Natsu wanted to burn the shackles of his hands and legs, he realised he couldn't. He couldn't even get a spark out of his fingertips.

"WHAT...WHAT THE HELL! SOMEONE RELEASE ME! COME OUT HERE, YOU DAMN #$%ING COWARD AND FACE ME!"

All of a sudden, a female, but strict voice boomed.

"Natsu Dragneel. You are required to honestly answer these questions if you want to live."

Natsu immediately flinched and strangely, the voice sounded familiar.

"Erza? Is that you? Erza, this is creepy! Let me out!"

"SILENCE! I am not Scarlet, nor am I her Edolas counterpart, Knightwalker."

Natsu's stomach reeled and his inner self whimpered.

"Do as I say and will release you."

"Damn you, show your self already!"

A sword was held at Natsu's throat almost immediately. It sliced a centimeter of Natsu's flesh and he winced from the stinging pain. Natsu knew that this was serious. His 'kidnapper' was dead serious. And if he wanted to live (most likely he wanted to), he had to answer the questions truthfully. Oh, what chance did he have against a woman who already sounded like Erza that creeped him out.

"What do you think of Lucy Heartphilia?"

"Wh-what"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"  
The sword edged closer to one of Natsu's veins. He frowned and calmed his temper.

"I think she's a really nice girl that looks out for others rather than herself. I like being around her! But she's sometimes plain weird!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"Next question - What do you think of her? As a nakama or anything else."

"Nakama, partners and oh, best friends!"

"Have you ever been charmed by her sex appeal?"

Natsu thought hard about this. If it was a Sorcerer Magazine reporter, he's in deep trouble if he said THE TRUTH. But what if this mystery person found out that he actually did get that warm fuzzy feeling... And yet he lied? He would be killed!

"I ... uh... yep...yes. I..uh have..." he cheeks turned red as the inside of a christmas turkey. **(Hmm, do I smell something good or what?)**

"Would you go to the ends of the Earth to save her?"

"HELL YES! She's my nakama, for god's sake! She's the best friend I ever had in my whole life that actually in 3 years filled out the space that Igneel left empty for 12 years since I was 5! We had so much fun together, I can actually sneak into her bed without her minding anymore (That's actually because she got tired of kicking me out)!

Silence filled the air for a while and then the mystery person spoke again.

"According to the information I have gathered, Natsu Dragneel... It seems to me that you like her. More specifically developed a closer bond to her... Alright. This final question will determine your very life and death, Natsu Dragneel. Listen carefully, Dragon Slayer. Your fate is in your own hands. Here I can see all the truth and lies in your head and what you are thinking this very moment. The final question is..."

Natsu gulped loudly and held his breath. It could be a losing situation, if he answered 'incorrectly'. But the person had some magic that allows him/her to see the truth. He was going to die either way, so why not tell the truth?

"Can you devote your life to Lucy Heartfilia, protect her and love her to the very end? Do you love Lucy?"

Natsu pondered for a moment. He could hear his own heartbeat.

"YES! I WILL WANT TO DEVOTE MY ENTIRE LIFE TO LUCY HEARTFILIA AND WILL DIE FOR HER WILLINGLY! SHE IS SUCH A KIND AND BEAUTIFUL GIRL, SHE UNDERSTANDS ME BETTER THAN LISANNA OR ANYBODY ELSE IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! NOT EVEN IGNEEL CAN UNDERSTAND ME MORE! I LOVE HER!"

Click. The other lights blinked and turned on. Boxes, booze, vegetables, shelves... Natsu was in the Guild's storage room!

"WHAT THE HELL," Natsu roared.

As he exited the storage room, going upstairs to demand an answer from the Master, his ears started to ring from the thunderous applause the whole guild was giving him.

"What... what the?" A giant azure blue lacrima stood tall in the Guild. It was showing images of what he confessed earlier.

"You finally did it, Natsu!"

"He's a man!" Elfman shouted.

Gray laughed, " Never thought that it was coming from you, Flame-brain."

Natsu: You'all, how did you all know... The lacrima! But how?

A high-pitched, teenage voice answered him.

"The Master needed Crime Sorcerie's help, so we came."

"There was a image lacrima here many years ago, so I could just use Time Ark."

"You better help me with Erza. Or die."

Meredy. Ultear. Jellal. Crime Sorcerie.

Erza: Je- Jellal.

Jellal: I will date and flirt with you later. But right now we have a more important issue on our hands.

Everyone sweatdropped. The guy who broke her heart so many times, just confessed to the Great Erza. And Titania was now being dragged to the guild's sick bay to recover from fainting.

Some knives pinned Natsu to a wall as he shuddered. A long, white-haired beauty landed with a loud thud on the table in front of him. No, it wasn't the sweet Mira. It was the DEMON MiraJane.

MiraJane: Pathetic ginger. So prone to love. I will show you how its done.

With a flap of her wings, out the guild they went to a nearby forest, with Igneel and the Master following behind them.

Hehe, what awaits Natsu? (Evil smirk)

**Happy: (Sweat-dropped) You... evil girl...**

**HeartSmiley; HAHAHAHAH! R&R...  
**

**MiraJane: Or prepare to be served in tomorrow's special.  
**

**HeartSmiley & Happy: (Sweat-drop)  
**

**MiraJane: STAND, BOW, DIE FOR THE DEMON.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**HeartSmiley: Hi everyone! I'm back after yesterday's spamming of 7 chapters XD And Natsu is SOOOOOOO gonna die.**

**Happy: Meanie.  
**

**HeartSmiley: Urusai, neko.  
**

**Happy: That's it! Our friendship ends here! (Flies away)  
**

**HeartSmiley: ... (Looks out of the window)  
**

**CURTAIN PULLS UP  
**

Chapter 8: So, who pays for all this?

The sun shined brightly above the Town of Clover. There, in the fanciest boutique, was Lucy Heartfilia trying on some of the most expensive dresses that costs about 50,000 J to about 200,000 J.

Lucy: Ahh! Should I get this, this or this?

Evergreen: How do I look in this?

Evergreen comes out of the changing room wearing green toga top with a diverted lacy skirt, showing her 1/4 shorts that had a tinge of turquoise.

Lucy: Wow, Evergreen! It looks nice on you :3

Evergreen: Your turn! *Pushes Lucy into the Changing room as she throws some of the more expensive dresses in with her*

Kehehe, Evergreen thought to herself. It isn't just Natsu we're helping here... or Lucy. It's pretty lucky that I was the one chosen to 'accompany' Lucy on her shopping all-paid-expenses' trip... I'll just bluff that Lucy was the one who bought ALL the stuff... So, it's okay if I buy out the dresses that I like...

**FYI, Evergreen had an EXTREMELY EXPENSIVE taste. Happy says.**

Lucy: Evergreen~ How do I look?

It had numerous loose layers ranging from sunflower yellow to crimson, like the first three colours of the rainbow for the lower part, neither too long nor too short. It was a zip up dress and had your back exposed for the WHOLE world to see. The top was fitting and showed Lucy's delicious curves perfectly, while it exposed your cleavage and was kind of, or VERY seducing. The dress exposed Lucy's creamy thighs and on her neck hung a choker that had a small engraved fire dragon print on it.

**Now, my dear readers, you know what I'm doing right?**

Evergreen: Girl! YOU ARE FIRED UP, BABY, FIRED UP!

Lucy: Thanks! I like this dress too!

Evergreen: Ok! Let's pay, it's almost time for lunch!

Cashier lady: That'll be...(whispers in Evergreen's ear)

Evergreen: (giggles) OK! (Signs and types in something) Thank you!

Lucy: Let's go have lunch~

Evergreen: Ok! My treat! How about we go to the **(HeartSmiley's thinking. LIGHT BULB!) **Jamie Oliver's place?

Lucy: Ok then~ Thanks for everything! BTW, how many days are we staying here? I'll have to buy you many meals after this XD

Evergreen: It's ok~

Lucy: BTW, how many more days are we staying here?

Evergreen: We're staying here for about -

"A day, Master. A day is enough for me to change him." A dark and menacing aura surrounded MiraJane.

Natsu whimpered, his mouth and limbs bound by ropes like the way he was tied on to a stool.

Makarov: If you say, Mira. could you make it half? Igneel need to speak to him later.

MiraJane:'Kay. Half a day it is. Why has she not arrived yet? My little assistant!

Natsu: (Assistant?!) *Muffled whimpers*

Just then, Wendy came running up to them.

Wendy:Gomen MiraJane-san! Momma was talking to me.

MiraJane: It's Ok. (Pats Wendy's head)

Everyone: *Sweat-dropped* (The Sweet-Mira?! Nice change of personality you got there.)

Wendy smiled sweetly and said, " Mira-san, how much time have we got to groom Natsu-san up?"

MiraJane: Half a day~

Makarov and Igneel waved goodbye as they walked off in to the guild. " Be quick!"

Wendy put on a smile that could paint a whole town and waved her hand at them. "Bye, Master! Bye, Mr Dragneel! See you later!"

Then the duo in charge of Natsu-SAN turned around.

Shiver's went down Natsu's spine as they smiled/smirked? "Natsu-san, I am going to smack the bloody hell's mentality into our brain of how to treat Lucy-san -"

MiraJane smirked. " Now, Wendy, is that how you speak to your elder Dragon Slayer brother?"

Natsu squirmed in his seat as they exchanged a smooth-flowing conversation.

"How about knives?"

"Kunai, would be better, I think"

"Maybe Satan Soul would smack into him"

"Sky Dragon's Roar in his ears would make it clear for him to hear what you are saying, MiraJane-san."

~Natsu's POV~

I could hear my frantic heartbeat. Knives? Kunai? Satan Soul? Dragon attacks? What's this now, a carnivorous man-eating plant! SOMEONE HELP ME! Wait. I am muffled. Goodbye, cruel world. I'll miss you! Well, at least I got to meet Igneel once again. Goodbye! Farewell!

Why.. are they smiling at me... Why do I suddenly feel so... cold? MiraJane's smile is EVIL! EVIL! MUST ESCAPE MUST ESCAPE! Maybe Wendy's smile will help me... it's always reassuring and kind and cute and warm-

**OH MY GOSH. TO HELL WITH MIRA AND ERZA. EVEN LUCY CANNOT BE COMPARED TO THIS GIRL. IT'S JUST LIKE THE S-CLASS EXAM ALL OVER AGAIN, WHEN IT WAS GILDARTS. TO HELL WITH ALL OF THEM. TO HELL WITH ZEREF. ACNOLOGIA. IGNEEL. ERZA. MIRA. JOSE. MAKAROV. JUVIA. LAXUS. MYSTOGAN. JELLAL. ERZA KNIGHTWALKER. LUCY ASHLEY. LUCY HEARTFILIA.**

**WENDY MARVEL IS A FREAKING LEGEND.  
**

I... can't think... That devious smile... M-mira... What have you taught her... She is even scarier than Erza...

"Nobody taught me how to do that, Natsu-san. I learnt it myself."  
(Giggle)

**SHE CAN READ MINDS NOW! SWEET MAVIS, PUREHITO, HADES, BUDDHA, JESUS, MOHAMMAD PHROFET OR WHATEVER! SAVE ME!**

She giggled. What! She GIGGLED.

"Can we start now?"

This has to be the worst effing day of my entire loathsome gruesome life.

"That isn't very nice to think of your own life, Natsu-san."

**Happy: (Speechless) W-wen-wendy...**

**HeartSmiley: (Smirks evily)  
**

**Charle: You... what have you done! Wendy is an innocent character in Fairy Tail!  
**

**HeartSmiley: It's my story here... in Fanfiction. That won't happen in reality, right...?  
**

**Wendy: Gihihihihi (Gajeel's laugh)  
**

***Sweat-drop*  
**

**Wendy: Stand, bow and smile!  
**

**HeartSmiley: Aye aye... p-please review... =.="  
**

**CURTAIN DROPS DOWN  
**

**STAND, BOW, AYE SIR!  
**

**HeartSmiley would like to thank Ariri Dragneel and SecretMindOtaku7 for reviewing and 90 other people for viewing :3 Arigato gozaimas!  
**

**I'll probably upload the next chapter on Friday because I need to receive my PSLE results on Thurs and I'm not free tomorrow! Gomenasai~ If I get 245 and above, I'll write an extra chapter for you on Friday, OK? If I get the not-so-good results, you'll have a chapter everyday so I can get my mind off the results. **

**So then, XD,  
**

**JaNe!  
**

**From: HeartSmiley  
**


End file.
